Misty Forests
by The Turmoil Twins
Summary: [Dedication: To Natalie Castallanos] (Epic Turnover) Visualizations of a love-triangle, sacred silence, the truth, through misty forests. Time tells all as it becomes the pinnacle of all maniac depression.


I just want to state this is not a Kikyo bashing thing. It actually talks  
nice about her..yea, well. This DOESN'T mean I like the ice cube, but I  
just wanted to aim my writing in a new direction. The poem takes coverage  
on Kikyo first, then it skips to other situations, like.actually I don't  
wanna tell you. ^_^ But It's a good poem, I had it reviewed by my Aunt (who  
is an 8th teacher) already. She, of course had no idea what this was about  
exactly, but she did love it! So I think you all will too, because you know  
what it's talking about...I know you do! No need to review unless you liked  
it. Thanks, and enjoy it for what it's worth!  
---------------------}(i){ ------ ---------------  
Misty Forests  
  
In Dedication to - Natalie Castallanos  
  
---------------------}(i){ ------ ---------------  
Misty Forests  
  
Who is this woman I see past?  
  
This lady of smiling children; their spirits to last  
  
A tall tree she stood, at which she still awaits  
  
She'll wait forever, even face all fates  
  
Herbs, lanterns, and night rounded the small town's turn  
  
Woman of earth, watch her corpse burn  
  
The arrow enchanted, the bow of no mercy  
  
It races, it soars, it strikes up above  
  
He speeds to leave all, gloating of his prize  
  
The pain, sorrow, and betrayal glowed in his eyes  
  
All, but his love  
  
This encountered before she dies  
  
And him sealed to the tree; 50 years of demise  
  
She remembers all of this but her fate way afar  
  
Hell be to her, may she weep at all her pity  
  
When her love was un-sealed, by a strange young lady  
  
But what a conception  
  
Of her reincarnation  
  
Her heart flames of ice  
  
When many a journey awaits them, she'll watch over him  
  
Using maiden's souls as a clever disguise  
  
Months pass by, her appearance few  
  
The chances in hell with him; bidding his companions adieu  
  
Is nothing more then a sheer fantasy; a desire  
  
Of a sorrowful destination; where the sky is never blue  
  
So in this tree she awaits him nearing soon  
  
Midnight, twilight, morn into noon  
  
The stars of celestial nation, may they be their guide  
  
To complete the sacred jewel side-by-side  
  
This team of courageous heroes; their hearts of gold  
  
She ponders the nature of her stolen souls  
  
Alas they reunite; that girl in the way  
  
The hero himself must choose to go, or stay  
  
For this priestess, she will not fret  
  
To crawl into hell, that hero she must get  
  
Priestess of mischief she binds the lady to this tree  
  
And glares at her love, with tainted mystery  
  
This lady tied to the trunk of her bounds  
  
Cries to the scene she lands to the ground  
  
On her rough knees  
  
With no look to please  
  
She struggles the magic, to save her friend  
  
Hoping that the lady won't take him to his end  
  
Priestess of doubt; a kiss on his lips  
  
His surprise, no reaction; this she didn't miss  
  
The young lady stares unintentionally to the ground  
  
Tears fall once more, not making a sound  
  
She screams, she yells but yet she didn't know  
  
Her words fell upon deaf ears  
  
This maiden's face streaked in sorrow  
  
And love  
  
The ground shakes and stirs she's ready to leave  
  
And drag him with her to rid of her grieve  
  
With one last call of her new-love's name  
  
He snaps out of his trance  
  
To end this foolish game  
  
With utter shock, she bids him well  
  
And tells him that kiss was not of any spell  
  
Whisked up into the sky; the man stands tall  
  
To think of his destined; which lady claimed his love whole  
  
The maiden is un-bound from the tree of those spirits  
  
She tells her new love; he willing wanted to hear it  
  
Telling of what she saw in his eyes  
  
Was that love that was missing, before that priestess died  
  
Not wanting to press the issue further  
  
She heads on home  
  
Unsure; alone  
  
He goes to the village to tell his friends  
  
Of what happened in the forest, from where it begins  
  
That lady far at home, he waits for her here  
  
And thinks those thoughts he missed out on over the years  
  
What love is, and how you know it's true  
  
The mystery no one can still heartily reveal  
  
What was that feeling of a man who'd conceal  
  
That emotion so true  
  
But who would dare keep himself a feeling like that?  
  
Our hero, himself, couldn't face the fact  
  
To cherish only one of these maidens  
  
And leave it at that  
  
Morning after morning the maiden traveled solemnly  
  
But making sure it was hidden from her friends with a smile  
  
That made her feel even more guiltily  
  
She thinks of thoughts along the lines of another  
  
For love is the thing that keeps this triangle together  
  
Emotions of rage, longing, and jealousy  
  
Ranged the forest  
  
Of two ladies we see  
  
One of happiness, joy, and bliss  
  
The other of darkness, rage; those ladies complete opposites  
  
Stuck in confusion he both sure did love  
  
Those damn rays of emotion, his companions didn't miss  
  
To see  
  
How this man can't choose one  
  
And let the other be; was still a mass of mystery  
  
Still this lady of hell still awaits  
  
For yet, another go of lucky fate  
  
Her love is tainted; midsummer glass  
  
Her rival; that woman  
  
Needed to die, and fast  
  
Over the time, lanterns, children and glee spread the town  
  
With the priestess's spirit still roaming around  
  
Evil arises  
  
Death traps await  
  
Another past enemy plans our heroes' fates  
  
He lurks in the shadows; eyes full of hate  
  
Different battles take place from then on  
  
Of the heart, mind, and body, this they prolong  
  
It's a tough world in this era; no arguments here  
  
Just be sure to read a book, of the love triangle's affair  
  
Sengoku Jidai  
---------------------}(i){ ---------------------  
Ok, I didn't expect it to be 3 pages long in Microsoft Word, but that's ok.  
I hope you understood what I was saying throughout the poem. It was  
basically an over-view of the beginning point of InuYasha, I think you'd  
know who was who, though! If not, and you want to know, e-mail or review  
the story if your the least curious. I loved this poem. I hope you did too,  
without any more mentions, I bid you adieu! *waves*  
  
Much love to all,  
  
Hirari the 9th GOMS 


End file.
